There has been known a control system which adjusts the flow rate of a coolant in accordance with a state of a cooling system with the intent to reduce energy consumption thereof, the cooling system being provided to circulate the coolant when equipment such as a vehicle drive motor or an inverter in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle is to be cooled down. According to the invention described in PTL 1, for example, the flow rate of a coolant is adjusted on the basis of an operating state of a pump which circulates the coolant and the temperature of a power element.